


Destiny Elite Prep SEED Academy

by Neorulez



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gundams, M/M, Multi, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Time had came, when we were force to leave our homes. To go to some the academy in order to be a trained for war between Coordinatiors and Earth Alliance. Yet we were only children, but they had many expectations for us. We needed to survive this cold world, alone. Regardless if we wouldn't make it out alive or not. AU School Fic/There Gundams in fic!





	Destiny Elite Prep SEED Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, but wanted to update this. Please enjoy.

Toddlers trudged pass snow into a gate of an academy, there stood an open yard, a water hydrant, basketball courts, and etc. One thing that stood out the most in particular was the academy itself. It was humongous. The academy seemed to break into three separate parts leading to the three different branches. They were all connected through hallways which lead them to administrative and cafeteria office.

On the opposite side of this building were another buildings. First, one you could see were girls and boys dormitory buildings, inside of the dormitories were each restroom and showers for each gender.

Across from the dormitories were primary, intermediate, and secondary school's classrooms. From in the corner, far away from other buildings were a gymnasium, club activities rooms, and library. Behind these buildings were a café called Cloud Nine where students ages fourteen through 17 could work at if they had a work permanent from head of their branch.

Today was utterly confusing day indeed for all students. Every new student among the academy were in group together and chattering nonstop among themselves.

Nobody had a clue where to go or do. The entire academy was white nothing else was a different color because the snow from last night had cover everything; the trees, benches, lush greeny grass, and so on. If you could only see white then it covered in snow. Everyone continued to chat with anyone next until someone with a poise voice order everyone to shut up their making them flinch slightly.

Without a moment of any noise all the student immediately close their mouths and gave utmost attention to a man not any ordinary man but a man who believed  _in a pure and blue world._

This man was one and only Patrick Zala.

"Attention new and old student's of Destiny Elite Private Academy this is your Principal speaking, we are here today to give you a special announcements but before we do that I want everyone to put their hands up for Lacus Clyne who is going to sing us a song this morning!" Even though Patrick Zala yelled this he didn't show no enthusiasm at all yet frosty voice escape his voice making all student spine shiver.

A girl with pink medium length hair to her neck and blue orbs show up wearing a pink puffy jacket underneath was long sleeve Aeropostale that had big bolded letters that were P.A.B.W on it illustrating for Patrick's motto to match outfit she had white stockings to keep her legs with fluffy light brown boots that had pink strings of ribbion hanging down on front.

She walked on stage with a confident smile on her face.

"Here you go Miss Clyne." Patrick Zala handed the pink-haired girl the microphone as he walked off stage.

"Are you ready hear a song?" Lacus asked the crowd of students, staff, and principles of the school.

The crowd made an uproar which meant they wanted to hear song.

Lacus smiled. "I'm going to sing a song for  _you guys_!" She exclaimed as she pointed out to ground emphasizing to everyone in ground my holding the mike before muttering out the lyrics.

_Beneath a veil so cold_   
_You deeply sleep, all alone  
_ _The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields_

As Lacus continued to sing she looked down at the crowd that had their hands up in the air moving them back and forth in unison.  _'I am so happy!'_  Lacus exclaimed as she went towards the ground and touch a few fan's hands making them cheer even more for her as words flow gracefully out of her mouth which pleased many fans.

_A little light shined_   
_I watched as you dreamed_   
_You laughed like a child_

A tear formed in her eyes as she more lyrics escape her mouth everyone thought this was an act however it wasn't this song was for a person really dear to her.

_So dear, and yet so far -_   
_That is the promise of our future_   
_That one day, on a green morning,_   
_One day, we will make it there_   
_Because in this wintered sky_   
_We still believe_   
_Fields of Hope_

Lacus wiped her tears away as her voice seemed full of melancholy yet enthusiastic when she song this part because she hugged herself before going to stage pulling a boy with reddish eyes you ever came across and black hair came on stage as she line up their fingers together. The black-haired boy looked confused but out of nowhere Lacus embraced him surprising everyone in stage before whispering, "You are hiding something too?" which led boy to jump away from her. All Lacus did was smile before taking his hand meaning she wanted him to sing with her.

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_   
_And now we search for those gentle hands again_   
_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_   
_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

The two seemed to have great chemistry since they sounded great except the boy with red eyes was off beat but it didn't matter to Lacus or boy nor crowd just listening to song and sound of it made your heart beat. It was so beautiful that would make you cry just because it wasn't only soothing to everyone but they knew the lyrics were made from heart.

_One day, to that green morning_   
_We'll cross through all these nights_   
_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_   
_Now, within my own heart_   
_I want to keep you warm_   
_So dear, and yet so far_   
_In the name of peace_   
_Fields of Hope_   
_So dear, and yet so far_

Although nobody knew what Lacus was planning or thinking in first place this was quite unexpected event for youngster to plan definitely choosing someone from stage who they didn't even know not to mention his voice wasn't on beat yet they continued to sing but at end boy improve since his voice flow with music this time. Each lyric that escape their mouths was not only in synchronize as one but when they came together to look at each other in the eye nobody thought Lacus out of everyone would kissed the boy on his cheek which startle the crowd and everyone also.

_The fields of promise_   
_Fields of Hope_   
_Fields of Hope_

Lacus grabbed boy's hand before bowing down to audience which led them to start screaming and applauding for an encore with the boy this time too.

"Did you like my song?" Lacus asked, looking down at crowd.

"We love you Lacus!" Someone in crowd screamed.

"I'm glad you all liked it." Lacus beamed at crowd before walking off stage.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd chanted.

Lacus smiled softly before walking on stage and boy whom she picked started walking off stage.

"Sing with the boy, Miss Clyne!" Another person shouted.

"What?! Why?" The boy frantically look around to see Lacus then down at stage who were cheering for him to go back on stage once more.

Lacus winked at boy causing him to blushed. "C'mon." She took hold his hand luring him back on stage.

"Not so fast Miss Clyne there isn't going to be an encore!" A voice boomed making everyone flinch.

However, an encore wasn't going to happen any time soon since the voice of Patrick Zala not only startle everyone yet scared the bejesus out of crowd making them all silent.

"Who is he?" The black-haired boy almost whispered.

"What?" Lacus eyes widened. She'd never knew any who didn't know Patrick Zala.

"He's a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, father of Athrun Zala. He loses his wife in the Bloody Valentine Incident and blames the Earth Alliance."Lacus stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all the boy could say.

"Let's go." Lacus said as she grab hold of boy's arm leaving stage with her several bodyguards from in front, sides, and behind her.

* * *

"Wow!" An amethyst eyed boy eye's widened.

"You think she beautiful, huh Kira?" An emblem eyed boy asked, nudging his friend's arm.

"What?! I-I do not Athrun!" Kira protested as began to redden in embarrassment

"If you don't think she beautiful then why are you red?" Athrun asked.

"Well, you see ― you know I... well I..." Kira was struggling with his words.

Athrun sighed. He leaned forward which his forehead and Kira's touched.

"Athrun?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Your hot." Athrun commented

"WHAT!" Kira yelled as he slightly, slightly, slightly fell of his chair.

"Not like that Kira. I meant your forehead is hot meaning you a high fever." Athrun almost laughed.

"Don't say such things like that!" Kira shouted.

"If I didn't say those things it wouldn't be nobody I could tease.." Athrun amused.

"Shut up Athrun if you do that one more time I swear I ―" Before Kira could even finish his sentence because he heard a shrill cry from someone demanding to be let free which interrupted him.

* * *

"Is someone in trouble?" Lacus looked at her bodyguards then at red-eyed boy.

"Who's in trouble?" The black-haired boy had no idea who she was talking about.

"Let's go." Without moment of hesitation Lacus took hold of red-eyed boy's hand running away from her bodyguards.

"Miss Clyne where are you going!" Her bodyguards tried to run after the girl but she was too fast for all of them combine.

"Hey... hey.. hey... Lacus.. why... why are we.. running?" the black-haired boy asked, breathlessly.

"What's your name?" Lacus asked ignoring the boy's question.

"Shinn Asuka. Why?" Even though Shinn had introduced himself he didn't get his question answered.

"We are going to find that person in trouble!" Lacus declared.

"What?!" Shinn eyes widen in astonishment at her comment.

"Let's go!" Lacus charge forward taking hold of Shinn's hand not even bothering to explain why they were running.

* * *

"What was that?" Kira asked out loud as he looked around.

"I don't know Kira but let's just pretend like we didn't heard anything." Athrun advised.

"No! Someone's in trouble we to help them let's go!" Kira shouted.

Athrun tried to protest about the brunet's decision yet he had that look in his eye meaning nothing was going to stop him until he achieve it


End file.
